What's the rumor?
by CrystalAngelHeart
Summary: Spectra makes an unexpected friend whilst trying to solve some mysteries. However, can she solve a mystery of her own?


Everyone groaned. Mr. Lou Zarr had anounced that there was going to be ANOTHER test. All the monsters in his class were getting tired of him, if only he would be replaced or something. But Spectra wasn't bothered at all, well, she wasn't paying attention to the class at all. She sat in her chair whilst posting a new scoop she had just found. She had hidden her phone underneath the table, to look as if she was concentrating on her work. She smiled at the post that she had found. It was about the upcoming of a major event that she had heard BloodGood talking about, Spectra couldn't find a good title for it. She was going to dismiss the idea for something else she had found but she couldn't. Robecca told her to keep it a secret.

**::FLASH BACK::**

Robecca was skating across the corridor, swerving and avoiding the other students of monster high. She then decided to turn it up a notch and went full speed whilst managing to do a spin in the air. But as soon as she turned the corner she tripped and was quite literally flying, and managed to get hit really hard on the head. She had managed to smack into the wall but somehow, she reversed and ended up in a open locker. Robecca realized it was Rochelle's locker because Rochelle had saw her and had raised her eyebrow as if to say "Are you okay?"

**;;Back in Mr. Lou Zarr's class;;**

Spectra didn't know why Robecca told her to keep it a secret, it only like happened, every other day._That's it!_ Spectra thought whilst typing in her new headline. Robecca sat two rows infront of her and she turned to look at Spectra with a smile. Spectra looked up from her phone and smiled back, she then looked at what the other monsters where doing in class. Venus was complaining to Rochelle about how people shouldn't chop down trees to make paper, Rochelle was just talking back whilst writing down a note, Heath kept _trying_ to flirt with Abbey, who was just ignoring him and for some unknown reason, Hoodude was banging his head on the desk. Frankie was the one who woke up the other sleeping monsters by accidentally shocking them. Spectra then looked back down at her ICoffin. Suddenly the bell rang and without a second to think, the class went rushing down from their desks to get outside. The only ones who were left in the room were Venus, Robecca and Spectra. Rochelle had to write a letter back to Garrot, without Venus seeing as she was writing it on paper because if she did...well let's just say that that plant ghoul could get really mad.

"Spectra!" Venus called as she saw the ghost girl sitting still and looking down

"Oh, hi Venus" Spectra spoke, just noticing Venus waving her hand

Spectra floated down from her area as soon as she posted her scoop and a million phones going off at once. She managed to reach Venus and Robecca by floating through the objects in the room.

"I was hoping if we could ask you a favor" Robecca asked. This made Spectra curious

"A...favor? I haven't been ask that in years" She raised an eyebrow, she just hoped that it wasn't to keep some gossip a secret _again_

"I wonder why..." Venus joked, a smirk plastered upon her face

Spectra rolled her eyes, but gave a smile at the plant ghoul "So, what kind of favor?"

"...It's about Rochelle" Robecca stated, but it was as if she wasn't sure to talk about it anymore

"Rochelle?" Spectra asked, quickly taking out her phone

"Yes. Rochelle. NOT your blog" Venus said

"Why not?" Spectra frowned

"Because Rochelle doesn't know that we're asking you about this" She had pointed out.

"Um, I suggest that we better get out class and find somewhere else to talk" Robecca suggested

All three of them were walking. Spectra was wondering about what they were going to ask her. All she knew it was about Rochelle, but then again, she had so much information on her (like the rest of the students) but had only talked to her about twice, and that was only with Frankie around. Spectra snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Venus shout

"Robecca! stop!"

Robecca bumped into Hoodude and they were sent flying into the other end of the wall.

"Sorry Robecca..." Hoodude spoke, rubbing the back of his head and helping Robecca stand up, but as soon as she did, he slipped

"I'm okay, my gears are still working fine, aren't they?" She said then paused "Are you okay?" before pulling Hooodude up.

"I was just going to see Frankie..." He said

"Oh...Here, take this, maybe she'd like them?" Robecca brought out some flowers that she got out from her bag. Venus was going to give her a massive speech about taking flowers from her garden, but it was worthwhile making someone who lived with you happy, well, it is better than getting a headache every time someone tied him to the lockers.

"Thanks Robecca" Hoodude smiled and waved off

"Robecca, how many times have i told you to not take flowers-" Venus had almost said before Robecca had interrupted her

"Deary me! i thought that you were still in class!" Robecca jumped when she heard Venus' voice

"Um, we were with you the whole time" Spectra mentioned

"Oh, i'm so sorry!" Robecca said

"Suuure you are~" Venus began and earning a confused look from Robecca

"Wait- didn't you bump into Hoodude last time?" Spectra asked

"Oh i think so " Robecca stated

"Oh! that reminds me! you shouldn't have gone picking flowers behind my back!" Venus mentioned

"Well if i did it in front of you, you would have gotten even..." Robecca trailed off, thinking of another word to replace 'madder'

"Even what?" Venus looked at her friend

"Um, nothing, and the flowers were actually for Hoodude to give to Frankie" Robecca said

"Well still..." Venus mumbled

"Isn't it unhealthy for Hoodude to like Frankie, when she doesn't love him back?" Spectra inquired.

"I don't know" Robecca shrugged before a beeping sound came from her bag. She reached to get it

"Did you put a angry piranha in there again?" Venus smirked

"No! it's my phone that i keep for emergencies" She replied back, digging even deeper

"I thought you got rid of it? and besides, you only used it twice" Venus said

Robecca rolled her eyes and got out her ICoffin. As soon as Robecca read it, she paused and before Spectra or Venus could see it, she put the phone back in the bag

"What was that?" Spectra asked, looking at the robotic ghoul

"Nothing..." Robecca paused before changing the subject "So would our door room seem like a good place to chat about Rochelle's problem?"

Venus and Spectra both nodded as they walked off to Robecca's door room

* * *

**A/N: ****Wow! this took some time, i actually enjoyed writing this! :D And after watching a webisode (in polish, and i can't even understand polish!) i saw Scarah and Invisibilly together. at first i thought nothing of this but after seeing 13 wishes, Frankie mentioned that Scarah and Invisibilly were a couple? -oh and sorry, i'm kinda writing to myself here :))**


End file.
